Paper processing apparatuses are known that perform various kinds of processing, such as cutting, creasing, and perforating, for paper sheets while transferring the paper sheets.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus that reads the positions of cut marks printed on paper sheets, one by one, automatically corrects cutting positions on the basis of the positions of the cut marks, and cuts the paper sheets.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses an apparatus in which processing units having processing means configured so as to be movable to any desired positions are detachably installed in the body of the apparatus.